


A promise

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: More like bromance but uh, highschool based, it's the start of something :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: Asagiri Gen is surprised to see Shishiou Tsukasa on the rooftop. They become friends.





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm in Dr.Stone hell now, I hope the fandom grows bigger aaaaaa

It was really great how the rooftop was off-limits. There was keep-out tape on top of the stairway that was ridiculously low and easy to climb over. It was strangely effective for keeping students out. Even couples avoided the rooftop, preferring to makeout in dark science laboratories during lunch. Asagiri Gen was part of the reason. He had spread rumours of a student who jumped off the roof, a good ghost story kept people away most of the time.

Today as well, he whistled a merry tune under his breath as he opened the door to the rooftop, shutting it behind him. It was a great spot to enjoy a lunchbox alone. Except, he wasn’t alone today. He blinked in surprise at the sight of Shishio Tsukasa, the world’s strongest highschooler. The tall teen was leaning over the railings, seemingly deep in thought as he looked out at the horizon. Huh. The lone wolf vibe was coming off really strong.

“Stop staring.”

Surprised at the deep voice, Gen decided to introduce himself, “ I’m Asagiri Gen. I’m a… mentalist of sorts. Anyway, haven’t you heard the rumours?” How did Tsukasa even notice him in the first place? Did he have eyes at the back of his head? Was it just his animalistic instincts?

Tsukasa turned around. His eyes were piercing and sharp, and his build was so muscular. Gen has never seen someone more built than Tsukasa. He didn’t look like a high schooler at all, but rather an adult MMA fighter. “What rumours?”

How did Tsukasa not know? It was the most famous ghost story in the school. “Well, the one about a girl killing herself on this rooftop, in 1977. Her ghost still haunts this place, which is why there’s a keep out sign. There are tons of ghost sighting pictures on the school forums. If she possesses you, she’ll try to make you jump.”

“I’m not afraid of ghosts,” Tsukasa said simply. “They are not real.”

“I wonder if you’re even scared of anything,” Gen snorted, settling next to the door, leaning against the wall as he unpacked his bento. “Then again, all human beings are scared of something.”

Tsukasa didn’t immediately reply. Silence meant consent. Or at the very least, the lack of disagreement. Gen wondered briefly what a strong man like Tsukasa would be afraid of. Bugs? That might be unexpectedly cute.

“Haven’t you heard the rumours?”

Gen blinked at the question reflected towards him. “What rumours?” he replied, repressing a smile at the repeated conversation pattern.

Tsukasa fixed him with a heavy, assessing look. Gen remained blank-faced despite the pressure, showing only polite interest.

“You’re not afraid. Do you really not know? The rumours about me being part of the yakuza, or me taking over all of the school gangs. Or perhaps the one about me killing a teacher?”

Gen hummed in acknowledgement. He heard all of those through the grapevine, but… “I don’t just believe things I hear unless I check them out for myself. I’ve seen things contradictory to that. You helped a granny cross the road, picked flowers for your sister who’s in the hospital, and rescued a cat from drowning. I don’t think you’re that bad of a person.” 

“...You saw all that?” 

Tsukasa sounded mildly embarrassed. Oh? Was this a crack in his persona of a strong, infallible superhuman? Interesting.

“So, why are you here alone?” Gen asked curiously.

“The other students feel uncomfortable when I’m around,” Tsukasa said honestly.

Gen laughed in disbelief. “That’s strangely considerate of you.” He felt the urge to be honest about why he was here too. So much for him being a mentalist. Self-disclosure promoted self-disclosure, and here he was, willingly going along with it. 

“I’m a mentalist, but girls keep coming to me for their love troubles, and it’s such a pain. Even worse, the guys get jealous of all the attention I get even though I’m helping the girls get together with other guys. I spread the ghost rumours so this place is all mine,” he gestured around the rooftop in a sweeping motion.

“Interesting,” Tsukasa nodded. “Yes, I suppose attention can get tiring over time.” Tsukasa would know. He attracted stares wherever he went, and people avoided his gaze when he caught them staring. “Would you like me to leave?”

Gen considered the suggestion. Surprisingly, he would rather Tsukasa stay than leave. The teen was interesting. “People tend to react in two ways when they hear that I’m a mentalist. They either think I’m a fake and judge me, or they ask me for favours. You’ve done neither. You can stay. Not that the rooftop belongs to me or anything, anyways.”

“Thank you,” Tsukasa nodded. “Admittedly, I don’t know much about being a mentalist. It’s out of my area of expertise. But you’re clearly successful for a reason. You have psychology books published, don’t you?”

“Oh, you know about those? I’m flattered,” Gen grinned, putting a hand to his heart. Tsukasa looked way too serious for his theatrics, but Gen continued, undeterred. “Everyone’s a bit of a mentalist. We smile to gain favour, don’t we? I suppose, in your case, you stare opponents in the eye to intimidate them. It’s things like that.”

Tsukasa pondered over this for a while, finally nodding. “If you put it that way, however, everyone’s a bit of a fighter too. You can throw punches too, can’t you?”

“Me?” Gen laughed. “Theoretically yes. But I’d probably just break my wrist attempting to punch you, and my arm would look all like this.”

Gen pulled a trick, wobbling his arm in a way that made it look like it was dislocated and broken. Tsukasa chuckled in surprise. Gen grinned, feeling pride well up within him that he made Tsukasa laugh. 

“Perhaps you should train with me. Especially if you make as many enemies out of the boys as you say,” Tsukasa suggested.

Gen made a face at the thought of all the gruelling training Tsukasa must go through. “No thanks. I have a better alternative.”

“What’s that?”

Gen pointed his chopsticks at Tsukasa, grinning. “You. I just have to stick with you and I’ll be safe. I only want to focus on being a mentalist, not bulking up.”

Tsukasa considered this, and Gen decided to sell the idea. “Has your sister ever met a magician? I bet she would be happy if I showed her some.”

“Fine. I promise you’ll be safe if you’re beside me,” Tsukasa said wryly, unable to protest. Gen was an interesting character, and it appeared they would be spending lunch break together on the rooftop from now on.

Everyone has a weak spot, including Tsukasa. Gen knew being friends with Tsukasa would be easy if he mentioned his sister.

“It’s a promise,” Gen agreed with a grin, bumping his fist with Tsukasa.


End file.
